


無念無想7(end)

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 無念無想 [7]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, F/M, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 內容純屬虛構，切勿上升本人，謝謝墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 無念無想 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200413





	無念無想7(end)

**Author's Note:**

> 內容純屬虛構，切勿上升本人，謝謝
> 
> 墨希

洪周燦看著金知範走出宿舍大門，他仍然站在客廳裡，用毛巾擦拭著濡濕的髮絲，接著整個人把自己埋進沙發裡頭。

暖氣溫熱的吹著，讓他眼皮越來越沉重，卻在同時門鎖響起了一串電子音，他以為是金知範回來了，還在想著怎麼那麼快，探出頭張望卻發現是玩樂後回來的其他成員。

「怎麼只有你在，知範呢？」崔誠允進房間放了東西，張望了一下發現少了一個人影，便向洪周燦問道。

「他剛剛才出去，不知道去哪。」洪周燦一開始以為金知範只是要去樓下便利超商罷了，但看起來很並不是如此。

正當他躺回沙發準備再次溫暖的沉睡時，手機響起了訊息的提示音，他拿起手機，螢幕上幾個字寫著是來自權賓娜的訊息，洪周燦看著那個名字愣了許久，做了好些心理準備才打開訊息。

訊息上什麼都沒說，只要他現在到位於女孩們宿舍對面的咖啡館，他和崔叡娜常常在那碰面。只是盯著訊息看，心裡一陣複雜情緒，他不知道該如何面對，雖然訊息是來自權賓娜，但在他眼裡和崔叡恩傳來是沒有甚麼差別的，任何一點相關事物現在他都不想面對。

似乎是看他已讀訊息許久都沒有回覆，權賓娜又傳了一則訊息過來，寫著，「知範在這裡。」

洪周燦看著那個名字瞪大了雙眼，確定自己沒有看錯，他不明白金知範為什麼會去那裡，但這訊息提起讓他赴約的動力，抓了一件外套穿上後也出門了。

一路上絞盡腦汁想著為什麼金知範會在那裡，又想到金知範出門前打的那通電話，他隱約知道金知範幫了他很多，不管是最一開始交往，又或者是事件爆發之後對他的體貼。或許是又想在背後幫忙什麼，焦慮的握緊地鐵的吊環，伴隨著搖晃目的地也到了。

才一走出地鐵站，洪周燦就發現權賓娜站在出口處等待，由於算是敏感的時機，洪周燦壓低頭上的版帽，還戴著口罩遮住大半臉蛋，後者顯然沒有馬上認出來，還是洪周燦上前打招呼。

「為什麼知範要來這裡？」洪周燦跟在權賓娜的身後穿越馬路問道。

「他來找叡恩的，想也知道是為什麼。」不知道為什麼洪周燦總覺得權賓娜有些不愉快，在咖啡館的門前權賓娜停了下來轉身對洪周燦說，「記住進去不要說話，我可沒告訴他們你會來。」

洪周燦對於這間咖啡店的結構非常了解，他知道哪個位子在店外因為死角看不見，就連在店內也非常隱密，果然權賓娜帶著他到那個角落。

在他們站的角度能清楚的聽見金知範和崔叡恩的對話，他聽見崔叡恩很明確的表達分手意願，有些難過但他也能明白，他已經想清楚，自己心裡也不再期待這段感情。

「你為什麼那麼在意周燦？像是現在這個樣子，超乎尋常的在意。」崔叡恩提問的聲音特別清晰的傳入洪周燦的耳畔。

「因為他是我朋友，我不想看到他難過的樣子。」

「只是因為這個樣子嗎？其實在我決定分手後，賓娜姐告訴我你對周燦那麼好的原因。」洪周燦聽出崔叡恩語氣裡友善的笑意，看了一眼站在一旁的權賓娜，只見權賓娜沉著一張臉，什麼話都沒說。

金知範沒有馬上回答，彷彿是被按了暫停鍵的影片，這片沉默讓人心慌，洪周燦隱約知道這個問題的答案，但他從來沒有仔細去思索過，他想著或許離開才是正確的，但腳卻像被釘在地上似的一動也不動，內心深處想知道答案。

寂靜之中他聽見金知範的嘆氣聲。

「對，我喜歡他，我喜歡周燦。我不想看見他難過的樣子，就算我不希望妳和他交往，但是只要看到他快樂就足夠了。」

洪周燦感覺自己忘了怎麼走路似的，一步一步踉蹌的從隱身處走出，先注意到他的崔叡恩瞪大雙眼顯得很震驚，但洪周燦此時並不在意她的反應。

「知範……你在說什麼？」洪周燦的聲音有些顫抖，洪周燦回想起他金知範把他從浴缸裡拉起來的表情，那時候他不懂，現在豁然開朗，或者當時只是他不願意去想罷了。

他甚至想起金知範砸在他臉上的那拳，分明已經過了許久，此時此刻卻突然再次感受那拳的重量。他完全誤會那拳所包含的意思，現在回想起來他覺得那拳實在太過沉重了。

「他為什麼在這裡？」金知範轉頭對崔叡恩低吼道。

崔叡恩看著也不知情，只是盯著洪周燦搖了搖頭，同時權賓娜也走了出來。

「我叫周燦過來的。」權賓娜說道，聲音因為有鼻音而模糊，雙眼也有些濕潤。

「為什麼？」金知範扶著額頭顯得很懊惱的樣子問道。

「只要你幸福，那就夠了。」權賓娜對上金知範的視線，強忍著又要掉出眼眶的淚水，努力擺出一個微笑。

這句話是金知範對她說過的話，但當時的「你」指得是洪周燦，只有金知範懂這句話代表著什麼意思。

他丟下兩張萬元紙鈔，轉身就走，他人生第一次想逃跑，這真是天大的笑話，從小倔強長大的金知範，想要什麼就拼盡全力去達成的金知範，為了歌手的夢想提著行囊隻身一人前往首爾的金知範，那樣金知範在今天想要逃跑。

走得太急，他甚至把羽絨外套忘在店內，零度線之下的氣溫讓他不禁打了個冷顫，但是他還是一步一步往前走著，天空開始飄雪，又下雪了的白色首爾。

身後聽見一連串明顯的腳步聲，從後面追上來的是洪周燦，懷裡抱著拿著他的外套，他這次待在原地沒有逃跑。

洪周燦把羽絨外套披在金知範肩上，後者重新找回溫暖，凍僵的軀體也恢復正常運作。

「我們去看電影吧。」洪周燦跑了一段路有些喘的說道，「看上次你找我一起看但我拒絕的那部片。」

金知範沒有回應，洪周燦拉著他一起走，找了距離最近的電影院，不知道是因為太晚的關係，又或者是因為這間電影院非常老舊又狹小，就連設備也有待加強，整場只有他們兩人。

從進場到放映的間隔他們一句話都沒說，雖然望著寬大的屏幕，但一幕幕影像卻沒有看入腦中，心不在焉的看著，兩個人都是。

「你喜歡我？」洪周燦在放映中突然問道，空蕩的放映室只有他們兩個人，不必在意干擾他人。

金知範轉頭望向洪周燦，後者同時也看著他，兩人距離非常近，他嘆了一口氣，終究該面對的還是得面對，眼神望進洪周燦那一雙狐狸眼內，「對，那你呢？」

「我不知道。」洪周燦猶豫的說。

金知範知道他的顧慮，但他還是想嘗試看看，既然已經被拆穿，那他也豁出去了，緩緩靠近洪周燦，兩人臉越貼越近，洪周燦下意識的往後一縮，這個舉動也讓金知範停了下來。

「討厭？」金知範有些受傷的問道。

「不討厭。」洪周燦連忙搖著頭否認，他只是有些緊張，他沒想過有這樣的一天，從來沒有，但這並不討厭。

電影屏幕正放映著影片，亮光之下兩人的身影又再靠近一些，直到最後融為一體。

*the end


End file.
